


Victory

by Hafl



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie gets Ruth back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

The shame of failing, the pain of having Ruth taken away, the rage that Ruth didn't seem to mind the separation – all of these were going through Connie's mind. However, no matter how much all of it worried her, she still had Ruth, no matter what those wretched girls did to tear them apart. They may prevent them from meeting at school, but at home, there was no one to interfere.

Every second of their time at home was spent together, unwittingly aided by their parents, who wanted Ruth to tutor Connie over the summer. Ruth did not protest it, but even if she did, there would be nothing she could do. At home, Ruth was powerless and Connie led her. Not that she was unwilling, Ruth was eager enough.

However, as the holidays were coming closer to an end, Connie grew worried. Ruth probably noticed, but again, remained silent, as Connie's kisses became more urgent and fervent, and Connie's touches became rougher. Ruth was silent a lot during those holidays, reticent even in front of their parents and barely speaking a word with either them or Connie, but as long as Ruth belonged to Connie, Connie did not care. So, Connie carried on like before, not minding that Ruth was withdrawing deeper and deeper, in the end almost never speaking a word, even when they were alone at night.

Likewise, the train journey back to Malory Towers went by in silence. Ruth only exchanged greetings with other girls, while Connie had no interest in talking with anyone except Ruth. They did not say goodbye to each other when they separated and went to their Forms. Nothing indicated that the twins wanted more than casual contact with each other.

Yet, that night, Ruth sneaked into Connie's dormitory and woke her up. Together, they found a secluded, dark classroom and there Ruth submitted to Connie's kisses and caresses, coming to her sister even here, in the very heart of Malory Towers. At that moment, Connie knew that she had won and Malory Towers lost.


End file.
